666 powodów, żeby
by Panienka Szatan
Summary: Ron. Harry. Hermiona. Dumbledore. Voldemort. Draco... aŁtoreczki nie oszczędzą nikogo. Ale dlaczego? Tego do tej pory nikt nie wiedział. Ja – panienka Lis, żona samego Lucyfera – zbadałam mroki jasności, przedarłam się przez umysły aŁtoreczek, żeby odpowiedzieć Wam na to pytanie. A odpowiedź ta jest straszna.


Oto dokonałam coś, czego nie udało się nikomu przedtem. Pokonałam mroki Zakazanego Lasu, wrzuciłam Pierścień do Góry Przeznaczenia, przeszłam przez mrok światła i ciemność jasności, zbadałam umysły aŁtoreczek, by przedstawić Wam:

69 powodów, żeby zrobić z Rona postać negatywną:

1\. Dwukrotnie opuścił Harry'ego (to, że potem wrócił jest nieistotne... podły zdrajca!).

2\. Jest zazdrosny o sławę i bogactwo Harry'ego.

3\. W pierwszym tomie wyśmiewał się z Hermiony.

4\. Nie ma "seksi ciałka", jak Draco.

5\. Jest biedny.

6\. Jest głupi jak but (nie obrażając butów).

7\. Nie jest Ślizgonem.

8\. Nie jest mieszańcem elfów, wampirów, druidów, trytonów, aniołów, żywiołaków, królików, wiedźminów, olbrzymów, Asgardczyków ani słoików Nutelli.

9\. Nie ma w sobie krwi smoków, jednorożców, pegazów, ponuraków, bazyliszków, feniksów, nieśmiałków, sfinksów, alpak czy hipogryfów.

10\. Nie jest szeksi wilkołakiem.

11\. Śmierdzi.

12\. Ma wszy.

13\. Szpieguje dla Dumbledore'a.

14\. Jest rudy.

15\. Nie zmienia się w testrala, jednorożca, feniksa, pegaza i ponuraka. Jednocześnie.

16\. Nie jest córką Voldemorta/Snape'a/Dumbledore'a, etc.

17\. Nie jest zaginioną siostrą Harry'ego.

18\. Nie umie jeść jak człowiek.

19\. Jego rodzice żyją.

20\. Nie jest potężny.

21\. Nosi ubrania z drugiej ręki.

22\. Nie może być tru loffem.

23\. Nie nadaje się na Mary Sue (na Gary'ego Stu zresztą też).

24\. Nie jest Mhroczny.

25\. Nie jest blondynem.

26\. Nie jest śmieszny.

27\. To złodziej. KTO NORMALNY KRADNIE OJCU SAMOCHÓD?!

28\. Jest beznadziejny w eliksirach.

29\. Że niby pomagał Harry'emu? Pfff! Rowling się myli! On tak naprawdę tylko przeszkadzał, bo...

30\. ...od samego początku pracował dla Dumbledore'a, a że Dubledore to ten zły (bo tak naprawdę to on zamordował Harry'emu rodziców! Nie?), to Ron musi być zły.

31\. Nie umie grać w qui... quia... Quidicha? Qyudicha? Quiddditchyaa? Quadicha? NOSZ KURDE FELEK! Kto wymyśla tak chore nazwy? Moment... *sprawdza słownik* O! Quidditcha! Tak... nie umie grać w quidditcha.

32\. Nie jest "kuul".

33\. Nie włada dziewięcioma żywiołami.

34\. Nie akceptuje nowych, lepszych przyjaciół Harry'ego.

35\. Wspominałam już, że jest rudy?

36\. Nie można go połączyć z Draco...

37\. ...ani Voldeortem...

38\. ...ani Severusem...

39\. ...z Ginny zresztą też nie...

40\. ...Mary Sue nawet na niego nie spojrzy!

41\. Nie może grozić wszystkim tekstem "jak mój ojciec się o tym dowie...!"...

42\. ...bo jego ojciec nie jest nikim ważnym.

43\. Nie ma wypasionego tatuaża w kształcie Mrocznego Znaku na ramieniu...

44\. ...ani dodatkowej pary rąk, nóg, etc.

45\. Nie jest w mafii.

46\. Nie umie jodłować.

47\. Nie potrafi zaakceptować, że Harry chodzi z Draco albo z Voldemortem, albo z Severusem, albo z Innym Mhrocznym Charakterem.

48\. Jego oczy nie są kamieniami szlachetnymi.

49\. Nie zaokrągla się po wakacjach.

50\. Nie wygląda, jak postać żywcem wyjęta z mangi/anime.

51\. Nie ma własnego ptaka. Yyyyy... feniksa. Miałam na myśli feniksa.

52\. Nie pisze mhrocznych wierszy...

53\. ...ani smętnych piosenek, które mógłby grywać na gitarze.

54\. Nie ma uprawnień do robienia "letkiego makijażu".

55\. Nie lubi się z mydłem i wodą.

56\. Kto by się chciał z nim utożsamiać?

57\. Nie ma waginy między pośladkami...

58\. ...więc nie da się z nim uprawiać kiepskich gej-seksów, które dowodzą tego, że osoba opisująca nie wie nic o tym, jak to naprawdę działa...

59\. Nie jest wybrańcem i nie ma własnej przepowiedni.

60\. Nikt nie zabił mu rodziców...

61\. ...ani się nad nim nie znęcał (nie licząc bliźniaków, ale rodzeństwo się nie liczy... zwłaszcza starsze rodzeństwo...).

62\. Nie ma wujka, który by go katował.

63\. Opel go nie potrącił i nie ma blizny.

64\. Nie jest synem Szatana...

65\. ...Boga zresztą też nie.

66\. Ktoś musi być tym złym.

67\. Nie dołączy do Voldemorta...

68\. ...albo wręcz przeciwnie, zdradził światło i jest pieskiem Czarnego Pana.

69\. Nie ma duszy, bo jest rudy.


End file.
